


Sunset

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi and Riku enjoy a sunset on Destiny Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking requests, but stopped because I can't handle it. Just check my profile for details. This is post-KH2.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters...

For the first time in nearly two years, Kairi was...happy. She was home and her two best friends were with her. Finally, after such a long wait, the three were together again.

It was evening and seventeen year old Kairi sat on the sandy beach of Destiny Island, staring out at the ocean. She wasn't really thinking of anything, just admiring the view, one she doubted she would ever tire of.

"Still here?"

The sudden voice drew the girl out of her thoughts, and she smiled when she recognized who it belonged to. "Yep. Why don't you join me, Riku?" she said, glancing over at the platinum haired teen.

Riku did so, coming to sit down next to her. "Where's Sora?" he asked as he settled down.

"He was sparring with Tidus, last I saw him," she replied. "They were on the other side of the island."

"All right, then..."

The two remained in a comfortable silence for a long moment, watching as the sun began to set, casting a glow over the ocean and turning the water orange. It was a breathtaking sight.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to this again," said Riku suddenly.

Surprised, Kairi turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer at first, just continued to stare out at the view in front of him. Finally, he spoke. "I never thought I was going to see this again."

"Riku..." Kairi immediately knew what he was talking about, and she felt her heart cry out for the green eyed teen. Reaching out, she took his hand. "But you're back now, Riku. Everything's okay now, and you have plenty of time to get used to the view again!"

Riku seemed surprised by the words, but smiled slightly as he twined their fingers together, although he didn't say anything.

Kairi wanted to frown, but refrained, instead choosing to do what her heart was telling her to. She hugged him. Riku stiffened and hesitated for a few seconds, before relaxing and slowly wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer.

"Thank you, Kairi."

The girl smiled as they both continued to watch the sun's descent. Yes, Kairi was definitely happy, and she hoped Riku was too...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
